Substitute Teacher
by sxeron10
Summary: A new substitute teacher has arrived in Winslow High. My summary sucks ratings may change.


Author's Notes: Don't worry about the other stories. I'll still update it for this is only a sideshow. But anyways, do enjoy this story.

* * *

Substitute Teacher

Taylor was not having a good day.

Waking up early in the morning, giving greetings towards her slowly distant father and going to Winslow. Now, in the morning, she always manages to escape the taunts that the Trio says to her, but on this particular day, they intensified their efforts.

She expected the usual: the taunts, shoving and the likes but what Taylor didn't expect is that they've upped their ante: from blatantly tripping her down in front of the canteen, saying harsh words towards her with Emma repeatedly taunting her on her mother's flute and the harshest punishment that she received for the day: being dumped by a bucket of water in the bathroom that she took refuge in.

The events almost made her skip class and return home, ready to bawl her eyes out in her room but she didn't. She persevered. After requesting a set of new clothes from faculty, she attended her last class, that being the Parahumans History class.

As expected, her tormentors are still there. Emma and Madison chatting about something with Sophia looking disinterested but when she saw Taylor enter the room, her gaze shifted into the likes of a Predator. Then you have the other kids like Greg, who's busy mumbling about something towards Sparky.

She didn't care about them for she was alone as always.

When she reached her seat, she saw the chair is covered in glue. Taylor heard giggles from Emma's entourage and Sophia's face was plastered with a savage grin.

She heavily sighed and slowly took a seat, wincing at the glue that is stuck in her bottom and hearing the Trio's giggling doesn't make it any better.

Any conversations stopped when they heard the door open. Surprisingly, Principal Blackwell entered the room with someone accompanying her.

It's a young man, with black hair and a blank look is adorned in his face with his dead-looking eyes scanning the room. His eyes slowly wandered from Emma's place to Sophia, which caused her to flinch slightly when the man regarded Sophia with an intense look, then he turned gaze to the rest of the class before his eyes landed on Taylor.

Taylor doesn't know about it but it feels like that he's showing sympathy towards her. Her thoughts were broken when Principal Blackwell cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the class.

"Since Mr. Alexander is off on vacation for six months due to personal issues, you're going to have a substitute teacher for the next six months." Here, she gestured the man to introduce himself. He sighed and stepped forward.

"Hello. My name's Robert Maximillian and it's nice to meet you." The newly named substitute teacher droned out. The principal nodded at his words and proceeded to take over.

"Now that's done, be sure to behave. All right?" Principal Blackwell stated, with her gaze looking at Sophia for a little longer before walking out of the classroom.

The class was silent for a while before someone muttered and a plethora of voices rose up, believing that the new teacher is going to be like the rest of Winslow's teaching staff.

Taylor, however, remained silent because as the rest of the classroom descended into chatting and doing their own thing, she was still looking at the new teacher whose face has turned from indifference to a guarded one, which causes Sophia to also not join Emma's talks.

Everyone in the classroom was silenced when the new teacher slammed his hands hard on the table. When they looked over him, it was filled with such intensity that it nearly caused everyone to freeze on whatever they're doing.

"I know that whatever you guys are talking about is fun and all but I fail to see how that equates to me being ignored. Can I ask why was I being ignored? Hmm?" Mr. Robert politely asked, with a grin on his face. No one dared to talk. He sighed and took up a piece of chalk.

"Now, I know that I'm going to be a substitute teacher for about six months but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't instill some knowledge on your little craniums." Mr. Roberts started, with the board being filled with the map of Brockton Bay.

"Before I start teaching you spoiled kids some lesson, let me remind you that there are three rules that exist within my room. One, don't be a jackass. Two, be silent for I don't want anyone and I mean ANYONE to interrupt me when I talk and Three, do not cause trouble. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded and he stared for a while before turning back to the blackboard

"As you can see here, this is the map of the rotten city that we live in and there are three gang organizations that exist in the city mainly: ABB, Empire Eighty-Eight and the Merchants. Of course, there are some minor villains that linger around like the newly formed villain group called the Undersiders and Coil. There's also Über & Leet but they're a minor annoyance at most while Faultline's Crew are mercenaries at best.

"But for now, let's focus on the three major gangs." Here, Mr. Robert pointed at the Asian kid at the front row.

"You, what's your name?" Mr. Robert asked.

"Kenji, sir," Kenji replied silently.

"And what is the Modus operandi of the ABB? Also, don't bother hiding your tattoos. You're clearly part of the gang." Kenji sits still at his teacher's revelation but Mr. Roberts continued on. "Well? Are you going to spit it out or not?"

"I-I don't know, s-sir." Kenji stuttered.

"Good, because I'm about to tell you. Now sit." Kenji immediately sits still.

"The ABB focuses on theft, protection rackets, peddling contraband, prostitution and sexual slavery while the E88 harasses the minorities and finally the Merchants which sells drugs on the street.

Now, seeing that almost half of the students have an affiliation with gang members, let me remind you of something."

Mr. Robert leaned into the table, his voice is but a whisper.

"Is it worth it? Joining those people that have no sense of direction in life? Is it worth your entire life's worth to join a gang that doesn't have any aspirations at all? Look at the ABB. What is their goal? To be strong, sure but that's about it. From what I see, Lung seeks a fight, Oni Lee doesn't even have an aspiration and their newest member was just recruited.

As for the E88, their main goals are to just harass minorities. That's it. Yes, they have the most numerous numbers of capes but other than that, what do they do? Even though they're well-funded, what is their end goal? To rule? Heh, good luck with that.

And finally, the Merchants. Those people can die in a trash can, for their goals in life are to become high all the time.

And so, is it worth it to join their 'organization'? Hmm?"

The rest of the class stood silently at Mr. Robert's speech, not really knowing what to say. Then after a while, he shrugged and continued on teaching but not without imparting a sentence.

"Remember, there's more to life than just dooming yourself to hell."

* * *

After the class has finished, everyone but Taylor has gone and everyone in class knew why she's the last one to leave. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes due to the current situation that she was in.

'Why does this happen to me?' She questions with no one answering her.

Suddenly, she felt the glue that was stuck in her bottom removed. Slowly standing up, she looked at her back and saw that the glue is indeed gone.

She was elated, but then she saw Mr. Robert who is currently looking at her with befuddlement. She felt her cheeks redden at her embarrassing display and quickly left the classroom, not noticing Mr. Robert's gaze towards her.


End file.
